


The Great Work

by Tjwcroft



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aaaaaaangst!, Anger, Betrayal, F/M, Fallout, Fear, Holy (unholy?) angst, Lots of Angst, Love, Post-Episode 3X24, no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjwcroft/pseuds/Tjwcroft
Summary: Starting with the discovery of Lucifer's true nature, Lucifer and Chloe deal with the fallout of their dynamic changing, despite Lucifer having never lied about his identity. Rating may go up later but I haven't decided yet.Spoilers for Season 3, Episode 24, by the way.





	The Great Work

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to The War by SYML while reading this first chapter, to better understand the feelings being expressed.

_ Pierce’s Atrium: _

__

“It’s all true...”

Chloe couldn’t rip her eyes from the...  _ Creature _ ... that stood before her, donning the same impressive black suit that her partner had been wearing just minutes before. Reddened skin, marked by scars and gashes, black eyes with glowing red irises...

“Detective?” Lucifer watched as the look on Chloe’s face froze into one of shock, one of terror, her eyes as wide as possible.  _ What could she possibly be so shocked about? Pierce? _

“ _ It’s all true... _ ” she whispered, taking small steps back towards the staircase behind her, her eyes still locked with... That couldn’t be Lucifer. It just simply couldn’t.

The Devil reached out to her, not understanding the Detective’s reaction to the scene she’d walked back into in the slightest, until his gaze caught sight of his own hands.  _ No... No No NO! Not like this! _

“Detective... Chloe... I...” he stammered, lost for words for the first time in his life since the fall.

“You... What  _ are _ you?” the golden blonde took one more step back, her heel making contact with the wooden lip of the stairs, as she watched the face of... whatever was in front of her... contort into the closest it could to anguish.

“I have  _ never _ lied to you, Detective, I have always told you that I’m the Devil... You simply chose not to believe me...” his words left his mouth before he’d had the chance to edit them, and he watched something akin to fury flash across the pale blue orbs he’d come to fall in love with. He went to take another step forward but quickly found himself facing the Detective’s own outstretched hand, this time not meant to reach for him, but to ward him off, telling him to stay back.

“Stay back, Lucif...” Chloe couldn’t even say his name. She couldn’t believe him. That he had the gall to act all self-righteous in this very moment, as if her inability to process what she saw in front of her was somehow  _ her _ fault! There was nothing she could do to reconcile the image in front of her with the man she thought she knew so well. She watched as he tried to take another step, and felt her fury change to something very, very different.

 

Loss.

 

A single tear began to run from the corner of the detective’s eye, down her cheek, and fell from the line of her jaw towards the ground.

“ _ You... You’re not him... You can’t be... _ ” Chloe muttered, reaching behind her with her free hand to help her sit down on the steps. “ _ You’re not the man I... I love... _ ”

Lucifer fell to his knees, doing everything in his power to force himself to regain his angelic form. He watched as the backs of his hands began to return to the way he’d become so accustomed to seeing them. He hoped, for Chloe’s sake, that the rest of him would do the same.

For her part, the blonde watched as the monster in front of her began to melt away into a more familiar face, that of the Lucifer she knew, or  _ thought _ she knew so well. His face formed back to the handsome, defined features she was so comfortable with, the light stubble, the slightly pouty lips, his nose... 

But his eyes... they no longer were the ones she knew, not yet at least.

 

They say no tear falls without its partner, regardless of where it is.

 

Her single tear was matched in this particular case by one on the cheek of the broken being kneeling in front of her, his shoulders sagging, his entire countenance reflecting how lost, how truly, deeply  _ sad _ he was at his core.

The Devil didn’t know how to proceed, but he knew one thing with absolute certainty; He would give  _ anything _ for the Detective to not look at him the way she was that very moment. “I... I’ll go... Det... Chloe...” he heaved a sob that he didn’t know had been building deep inside him. “I’m sorry. I never wanted you to find out like this...”

Gears started turning in Chloe’s mind, moments too late, as a pair of once beautiful, now bloodied wings, spanning half of the chamber’s width unfurled from his back as he stood back up, turning dejectedly away from her.

“ _ Wait! Lucifer! _ ”

She went to call out to him, but was met with the sound of rushing wind and a scream of pain as he vanished from her sight, the bloodied feathers strewn across the floor being blown around in eddies of wind.

“ _ Don’t leave me... _ ”

Her words fell on deaf ears, long gone, as she finally let the weight of everything crash over her, the way that her sobs wracked her body, her cries unanswered.

 

* * *

 

_ Lux’s Penthouse: _

The bar lay shattered, shards of glass haphazardly fallen across the floor.

The piano found itself a crushed, smoldering heap, the stool partially embedded into the ancient wall that divided the living room from the bedroom.

The bed was torn to shreds. Feathers, both pristine white goose and bloodied red angelic, fluttered throughout the air.

Sitting curled up inside of his wings, Lucifer looked back down at his hands, once again red and scarred.

_ I am nothing but a monster. And now she knows... _

The Fallen Angel screamed, roaring with momentary rage as his hands found the next victim of his grief.

The contents of his closet were ripped out, and ignited into flames within moments, before being flung at the doorway.

He’d _lost_ _her_ , forever. He simply knew it. There was no other possibility.

_ How could she ever love a monster like him? _

He returned to his winged cocoon, barring out the world around him.

He’d hurt the one person he swore to never let down.

The one person that mattered, in the end.

The one person who brought him joy, who brought him happiness, who made him feel as though every horror he’d endured over the millennia might have been worth it.

 

All of that was  _ gone _ .

 

Of that he was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes:
> 
> -Hey all. Sorry for my long disappearance. I’ve had a lot on my plate lately. Recently, I decided to make the leap into watching Lucifer, and may or may not have burned through all three seasons within the span of a week or so. And leave it to me to want to write about things. If you’ve read my work before in the LiS side of things here, you know I’m not one to veer away from rawness of real pain. Let’s get back to the angst, shall we? Let me know if you’d like more. I’ve got plenty of ideas to run with on this, and plenty of motivation to do so for the first time in a long time. It’s a pleasure to be back for all of you wonderful people.- Love, Tom.


End file.
